<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Little Demon (Rin Okumura x Reader) by dracogal1821</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738075">His Little Demon (Rin Okumura x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821'>dracogal1821</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Exorcist, anime - Fandom, bishies - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been in a Blue Exorcist mood lately, so I decided to post my fic I posted to wattpad years ago. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Little Demon (Rin Okumura x Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were talking to your friends in the courtyard when you heard a familiar voice behind you. You turned around and gasped. “Rinny!!” you shouted. Rin Okumura looked up and beamed. “(f/n)!!” he shouted back. He ran over, tackling you to the ground with a hug. You laughed and hugged him back. You suddenly felt him being ripped away and blinked at Yukio. He was holding Rin by the collar, and Rin (being the cute demon he is) struggled to get out of his twins’ grip. You got up, dusted off your skirt, and smiled. <br/>	Rin continued to struggle, which caused you to laugh. He stopped, a blush rolling across his cheeks. Yukio let him go and his arms soon were around you again. You heard Yukio sigh as you buried your face into Rin’s neck. You looked over his shoulder and smiled at Yukio. “You know you can’t stop him when it comes to me,” you said. Yukio sighed again and he adjusted his glasses. “Come on,” he said. “We have to get to cram school.” You nodded and looked at Rin. “Rin, we have to go,” you said. He pouted, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks. You had to cover your nose and mouth as you could feel a nosebleed coming on as your inner fangirl freaked out at how cute your boyfriend looked. <br/>As you three walked to the cram school, you thought back at how this all started. <br/>It was the mission where you and your fellow exorcists-in-training went to the amusement park to find the spirit haunting it. When you saw Rin fighting a demon in his own demon form you had sprung to the rescue. You fended off the demon with your dual katanas, coated in purple fire, and managed to ward off the Earth king, Amaimon. You landed on the ground, your tail swishing behind you. Rin looked up and gasped. “What the hell?!” he shouted. “Quiet down!” you said. Your katanas vanished and you knelt down next to Rin. <br/>	“I’ll explain everything later,” you said as your tail went back into your skirt. “Right now we gotta hide your tail.” Rin looked behind him and jolted with surprise. He quickly shoved his tail back in as the others ran up to you two. It was later at night, and Yukio brought you over to the old boy’s dorm. You began to explain. “I’m a half-demon as well,” you said. Rin and Yukio gasped. “I have no idea who my mother was,” you continued. “But I know she was a powerful demon feared by all. She hated every human, but fell in love with my dad. <br/>	“After a few months of dating, my mom was pregnant with me. My dad’s parents and the Vatican didn’t approve, so they ran away. They had me in secret, but the other demons found out and killed my mother. So it was up to my dad to raise me.” You looked up and saw Yukio and Rin staring at your demon tail. It was like Rin’s except the fluffy bit on the end was split into two. And it was a darker black than his. Yukio pulled a gun on you, but your demon senses made you dodge the bullet and grab his wrist. You held him up against the wall, the gun dropping to the floor. “Try that again, and I won’t hesitate,” you threatened. You could feel your eyes go demonic, purple fire surrounding you. <br/>	You let Yukio go, looking over at Rin. “And I’ve known for the longest time about you Rin,” you said. “I’m here to help if you need anyth-” You stopped short because Rin rammed his lips onto yours. You stood there, blinking, until Rin pulled back. “Sorry,” he panted. “I had to. I’ve loved you for the longest time.” You blushed and felt yourself begin to tear up. You threw your arms around Rin’s neck and felt the tears flow. “I’ve wanted to hear you say that for so long,” you said. You felt Rin smile as his arms wrapped you in a protective and caring hug. <br/>You snapped out of the memory when you felt Rin slide his hand into your skirt. <br/>	You smacked his face, causing him to cry out. You laughed and walked into the classroom. You sat down in your usual seat and Rin sat down next to you, glaring. You laughed again and leaned into him. He stopped and you looked up to see him blush. Class started, and Yukio ended with the announcement you guys would go on a weekend retreat to the forest in order to help exorcise some demons. You started to pack and were walking outside to run to the convenience store when you heard footsteps behind you. “(f/n)!!” Rin called. You smiled and waited for him to catch up. <br/>	He didn’t say anything, he just grabbed your wrist and began to pull you. You resisted at first, but eventually rolled with it as you trusted Rin with your life. He dragged you to the boy’s dorm and up to his room. He threw you onto the bed and you blushed as he climbed over you. “(f/n)…” he whispered, his low voice making your uterus quiver. “W-W-Where’s Yukio?” you stuttered. “At a meeting with the other teachers, he won’t be back for a while,” Rin answered. “And I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” You blinked and were about to ask what he meant by that but you were cut off by his very passionate kiss. <br/>	You melted into this kiss, running your fingers through his blue locks. You gasped as you felt his hand crawl up your shirt. “Rin…?” you asked. Rin looked at you, a deep lust in his eyes. “I want you (f/n) (l/n).” You blushed, not able to find words. Just as you were about to say something, Rin kissed you again. You melted into the sweet taste of his lips and let his hands make their way up your shirt. He unhooked your bra in no time and let it fall to the floor. His hands made their way down to your skirt and swiftly took it off, along with your (f/c) panties. He sat up, beginning to unbuckle his pants. You sat up, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. You opened it and let it fall onto the bed as you gazed at his perfect body. <br/>	Your tail was swishing wildly back and forth behind you and Rin blushed a bit as his own tail was set free. You looked down and nearly gasped as you saw his lengthy member, free from its imprisonment inside Rin’s boxers. He pushed you back onto the bed and placed both hands at both sides of your head. “Rin…” you whispered. He didn’t say a thing as he pushed the tip of his manhood into you. You squeaked and dug your nails into his arms. He continued to push, but you cried out in pain. “Does it hurt?” he asked, stroking your cheek. <br/>	You opened your (e/c) eyes, gazing into Rin’s blue orbs. You felt your heart twinge as you saw the lust in his eyes, but also the sincerity that he didn’t want to hurt you. “Just a little,” you said. You moved your hips and nodded for him to continue. “It’s going to hurt really bad, but only for a little bit,” Rin said, stroking your (h/l) (h/c) hair. You nodded and placed your hands on his back. He pushed in a bit more, causing you to squeak. You felt him push more and more, yelling out in pain as he broke the barrier. He continued to push, soon filling you with his member.<br/>	He kissed away the tears that fell to your cheeks, your nails not letting up. Soon, the pain turned to pleasure and you breathed out. Rin pulled out a bit and thrusted in again. You moaned, a whole new feeling washing over you. “Rin…” you moaned. You could tell Rin blushed as he thrusted again, a bit harder. You moaned again, and kept moaning as he kept thrusting. “Rin…!” you cried out. “(f/n)…you…’re…so…ti…ght…” he grunted. He thrusted again, causing you to buck your hips against him. You opened your eyes and saw him surrounded in blue flames. You looked around and saw your own flames had sprouted. <br/>	Your flames mixed with his, making a pinkish flame. Rin saw this, but it didn’t stop him from speeding up his thrusts. “Rin!!” you shouted, throwing your head into the pillow. Rin thrusted again and again, soon hitting that one spot. A sound of pure sexual pleasure spilled out of your mouth as your back arched and your hands tightened on his hair. “Right there Rin…!” you moaned. Rin obeyed and struck that spot repeatedly, each time faster and harder. Your back arched more and your hips bucked again. You could feel your tail coil around Rin’s, both of you becoming one. “Rin!!!” you shouted at the top of your lungs. “(f/n)!!!!” Rin shouted back. He released his warm juices inside you, you being overcome by bliss as everything seemed to go white as your own juices spilled out. <br/>	A week later, you and Rin were snuggling by the campfire on the exorcist trip. “Alright,” Yukio said. “Let’s split you up and send you out.” “But first,” Shura Kirigakure interjected. “Let’s douse you in holy water.” She took a big jug of holy water and threw it on the other students. She stopped at you and Rin, nearly spilling it onto you two. “Why don’t they get doused?” Ryuji asked. “They got doused before,” Yukio said. “I certainly did,” you said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Rin coughed and began to blush heavily. You snickered while Yukio gave you a smack on the back of the head. “Hey!” you shouted, glaring at him. “No dirty jokes around us,” he said. “It wasn’t a dirty joke, it was the truth because while Rin and I were in the tent I gave him a blo-”<br/>	Rin covered your mouth before you could finish that word. “Enough (f/n)!” he said. You glared at him, and he shrunk back a bit, his hand remaining over your mouth. Later into the night, after Rin broke Shiemi’s mind control, he got injured. You saw him lying on the ground, his blood making a small pool around him. You were in shock, frozen as your swords dropped to the ground. You whirled your head to Amaimon and growled. “Nobody…” you growled. “Hurts…my…Rin…!!” You launched yourself at him, your bright purple fire coating the whole area. <br/>	Everything after that was a blur: you ended up on the ground somehow, next you were flying in the air, another moment you launched yourself off a tree. In the end, you collapsed to the ground and woke up to Rin’s bandaged face. Sometime later (let’s say two weeks) you didn’t go to classes. <br/>Rin’s POV<br/>	My leg began to move as I grew impatient. She hasn’t shown up for classes all day long! I yelled in my head. Where the hell is she?! I sighed and took out my phone. I nearly gasped when I saw a text from (f/n). “I have something to tell you Rin,” she wrote. “Meet me by the fountain once school is done for the day. My hands shook as I read over the text again. “Does she wanna break up?” I asked aloud. I shook my head and put my phone away.<br/>Your POV <br/>	You sighed as you looked down at your hands. “Rin should be here by now,” you said. “(f/n)!!!” You looked up and smiled. Rin came sprinting up to the fountain, climbing the levels to reach you. He sat down, breathing heavily, and looked at you. “What is it you wanted to talk about?” he asked nonchalantly. He put a hand up and tried to lean but fell into the fountain. You laughed as he got back up. He looked back at you and you sighed. “Rin, I have something to tell you,” you said. “Please don’t say you wanna break up!!” You looked at him clasping his hands in front of him. “Of course not!!” you shouted. <br/>	“Then why did you-” “To tell you I’m pregnant Rin!” you confessed. Rin gasped and you looked up at him. “I didn’t know how else to tell you,” you said. Rin sat, frozen, not even blinking. Soon, you felt the cold hard stone of the fountain on your back as you realized Rin tackled you with a hug and you two fell back into the fountain. “I’m so happy!!” he said. He pulled back and looked at you. You saw him begin to cry as he hugged you again. “Oh Rin…” you said into his hair. You hugged him again, giving him a reassuring squeeze. <br/>	Once you and Rin told the rest of the exorcists, Yukio flipped out. “How could you let this happen Rin?!” he shouted as he took you and Rin to another classroom. “Because we love each other Yukio!!” Rin shouted back. “You don’t know what will happen. What if it turns out to be a full demon?!” Yukio screamed, waving his arms. You watched all of this, glancing at your stomach. “I won’t let you touch our baby,” you said. You looked up, purple fire surrounding you. “You lay a single hand on our baby, and I will not hesitate to slit your throat.” Rin blinked at you while Yukio just stared. “Are you willing to go against the whole Vatican with that opinion (f/n)?!” Yukio shouted, walking towards you. <br/>	“Whatever it takes to protect my baby, I’ll do it,” you said, standing your ground. Yukio stared at you, eventually sighing and turning towards Rin. “You better be ready for fatherhood,” he said. “I’m going to be the best dad ever!!” he shouted, pumping a fist in the air. You couldn’t help by smile at Rin’s antics, and he looked over and blushed a bit. <br/>	A couple months later, after the incident where Rin revealed he was a demon, you revealed yourself as a demon. You can’t quite remember what happened, it was all a blur. But Yukio told you a detailed account and you looked down. You felt an arm wrap around you and looked up to see Rin’s adorable smiling face. You smiled back and wrapped your arms around his neck. <br/>	After revealing to everyone you guys were half-demons, Ryuji tried to exorcise you, held back by Konekomaru and Shima, while Izumo and Shiemi just stared at you. “You two are the children of demons?!” Ryuji shouted. You and Rin nodded. “But I swear you hurt one hair on her head I won’t hesitate to kill you,” Rin said, putting an arm in front of you protectively. You blinked and looked up at him, seeing a new look in Rin’s eyes. One of such determination it made Ryuji calm down. <br/>Meanwhile, at the Vatican…<br/>	“How could you let this happen?!” cried a priest. Your father flinched and looked up at them. “They’re in love!” he shouted. “I can’t stop true love. You guys didn’t stop that when (f/n) was born! Let them have this child!!” The priests talked amongst themselves, turning back to your father. “As long as we can raise the child,” they said. “(f/n) won’t allow you to do that,” he said. They murmured among themselves again, turning back to your father. “It must be raised under constant supervision, it is not to interact with other humans until we can determine its threat level.” <br/>	Months later, after many hours of labor, you gave birth to a baby boy. He was an exact replica of Rin, same hair, same eyes, same face, but with your personality. As you sit in Rin’s bed, bouncing your little human, Rin rushed in with various bags. You looked up as he set the bags down on the floor by the bed. You scanned them and saw baby clothes, baby toys, baby food. “My God Rin!” you said. You looked up to see Rin smiling, giving a victory pose. “I told you I was going to be the best dad!” he said. “And that means spoiling him as much as possible until he’s a toddler!” You laughed and looked down at little Akira, meaning bright light of fire, since he had both your flames and Rin’s, making a magnificent pink fire. <br/>	It was a year later as you and Rin approached the Vatican. “See? Our baby is not a threat!” you declared proudly, holding Akira to your chest. Akira turned around towards the Vatican and smiled. You could hear a collective “Awwwww” around the building as they saw his smiling face. Out of nowhere, you were pushed to the ground, hearing a CRACK! come from your chest. You looked up to see some bastard holding Akira. He started to cry, reaching out towards you. “Don’t you dare touch our baby!!” you and Rin shouted together. The room filled with blue and purple fire, blinding everyone. <br/>	You kicked the man holding Akira and he flew up into the air. Rin caught him and set him down, and you two proceeded to rip apart that man. You and Rin walked back over to Akira, picking him up and snuggling into him. “Don’t worry sweetie,” you said, looking into Akira’s eyes. “Mama and Dada are here to protect you.” Akira laughed and reached a little hand towards you. <br/>	It was decided to let Akira grow up around normal kids, so when the time came you and Rin set him off to kindergarten. At noon, you saw him bounce out and into your waiting arms. “Oh my little Akira,” you said into his hair. Akira laughed and bounced up and down. “I had such a fun day Mommy!” he said. His voice was exactly like yours, which made you smile. You stood up, turning to Rin. Rin ruffled Akira’s hair, earning a laugh from the toddler. He jumped over to Rin, who spun them around. <br/>	It was years later, and Akira was entering high school. True Cross Academy, to be specific. You teared up as you threw your arms around Akira. “Ack, Mom, stop!” he shouted, trying to push you off. But your mom strength argued back. You heard him sigh and you let him go. “My boy, attending the same school as us,” Rin choked out, covering his face. Akira sighed and walked up to you two. “Make sure to text us!” you said. Akira nodded and looked at Rin. “We’ll see you after cram school,” Rin said. Akira nodded and hugged you two. “I love you guys.” That was enough for a river of tears to spill out of your eyes. Akira pulled back and jogged into the building. You flung yourself at Rin, burying your face in his chest. “Our baby is growing up,” you said. You looked up at Rin and saw him crying as well. <br/>	It was a couple months later, and Yukio invited you two on a special trip with the new exorcists in training. “Wait,” Rin said. He looked around the campsite, at the students, at you, and at Yukio. “This seems familiar,” Rin said. You nodded and took Rin’s hand. This felt exactly like the night you and Rin revealed you were demons. You looked at Akira, who was laughing with his friends. I just hope it doesn’t happen with him, you thought. <br/>	Later into the night, it did happen with Akira. Pink flames shot up into the sky, only as Akira stared at your’s and Rin’s bodies. You opened your eyes to see Akira’s face, your head in the crook of his arm. “Mom!” he cried out, tears falling off his face. You smiled weakly and raised a shaky arm. “My boy…” you whispered, stroking his cheek. <br/>Akira’s POV<br/>	After seeing Mom and Dad get injured, I lost it. I could feel my flames surround me as I raised by katana. I looked up, a growl rising out of my throat. After jumping up and slicing at Amaimon, everything is a blur. All I remember is sending Amaimon’s ass back to hell and looking over to see Uncle Yukio touch Mom and Dad. “Get away from them!!” I shouted. Uncle Yukio looked up as I attacked him. He stopped me with a hug, as I struggled to break it. “Akira, calm down, it’s me,” he said. “You’re parents aren’t dead, they’re just badly injured.” That calmed my flames to a simmer, and I finally managed to break away. “Please help them,” I said. Uncle Yukio nodded, and I collapsed. <br/>Your POV<br/>	You woke up and Yukio told you everything that happened. You sat in a chair next to the bed Akira was laying in, Rin on the opposite side. Akira woke up, and you all had a touching reunion. “My baby can use his flames!” you shouted. Akira blushed and covered his face with a pillow. “All because he was trying to protect us!” Rin shouted. “Shut up!” Akira shouted into the pillow. You and Rin laughed, Akira finally uncovering his face. You and Rin hugged him, seeing him blush. You went back home and had dinner. <br/>	Later that night, you and Rin were going to have some fun naughty time. You walked in, wearing nothing but blue lingerie, earning a hoot from Rin. You climbed over him, tracing your finger along his bare chest. “You toned out nicely since you were Akira’s age,” you said. Rin blushed and pushed you onto the bed. “Well, carrying him, you, and having sex with you every night for the past 14 years will do that,” he said, laughing. You blushed and turned your face away, moaning when Rin’s lips touched your neck. <br/>	He wasted no time thrusting in, causing you to yelp. He pulled out and thrusted, mustering his demon strength. “Oh dear god Rin,” you moaned. You felt your tail spring free, and an idea popped into your head. You took your tail, brushing it against Rin’s butt cheeks. He breathed out and you smirked. You toyed with his back entrance, eventually shoving your tail inside. Rin yelped and looked at you. “It’s just something I came up with,” you said. “Well it’s working,” Rin replied. You blinked and were about to ask him what but stopped with Rin’s own tail was shoved up your back entrance. You breathed out, your back arching. <br/>	You felt his tail tip move inside you, causing you to moan. You did the same with your tail, Rin letting loose a moan as well. He thrusted again, your nails digging into his arms. He thrusted and thrusted, each time your moans becoming louder and stronger. You soon climaxed, as did Rin. He collapsed next to you and you managed to stand up. You went to go turn the AC on as you snuggled back into Rin once you arrived at the bed again. He took you in both arms and pulled you into his chest. “I love you (f/n) Okumura,” he said. You blushed as Rin reminded you of when he popped the question after Akira was born, weeks later getting married. You looked at your left hand and the ring around your finger looked back. Rin’s hand held yours and you looked up at him. “I love you too Rinny,” you said. Rin smiled back and placed a sweet kiss onto your lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>